Talk:Superhuman Strength
Question Wouldn't this be better suited as a category? Sigmasonic X 02:02, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :Sorry for the month delay... I didn't realise there was a discussion on this page. I don't know Sigmasonic X. Its a touch and go subject as such as its not one of the open stated powers. Perhaps you are right. One-Winged Hawk 18:41, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Another question Zeff and Don Krieg were said to have super human strength? I've only written those that were mentioned to have it (i.e. Galley-Le company person: "Tilestone get them with your super human strength"). The classification of such like is getting too vague, I'm thinking about cutting out this page or just the list of characters. Most likely the list. A few examples and a explaination is all that is needed. Same with Super-Human Speed. This isn't a technique, this is a body coniditon. One-Winged Hawk 11:15, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Conditions for being listed: What counts: *Named as SS: Miss Monday, Tilestone, Luffy, examples of named characters. *Besting a SS named character in strength: Zoro beat Miss Monday using one hand on her shoulder. *Giants + Fishmen: Not listing every member of their race though. *Demostration of power: Pick up a building and dump it on a person by this I mean... Not break a few bits of wood and have done with it. Not sending a person flying into a wall demostration of power. Hell... Lots of OP characters can do that without trying. Why Mr. 4 got removed, as far as I'm aware he wasn't named as SS. But correct me if I'm wrong with reference to where I missed it please. Why some characters should be shown *Blackbeard punched ace hard enough to cause him to spew up blood and almost broke his neck with one strike :Needs a little more, even in real life, people can do this. As I said, simply puncing people isn't enough - Nami. Thought, I admit I've see her leave more the a lump on someone's head. One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Zeff is strong enough to hurt Luffy (a rubberman and thus virtually immune to blunt attacks) with a blunt kick, he can also shatter large boulders and leave imprints on iron with his kicks :I said it before - Nami... One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Whitebeard and Shanks clashing their weapons is enough to split clouds thousands of feet above them in half :Is it a display of strength... Or Willpower? One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Garp could pick and throw a metal Ball larger than both his and Luffy's Ship put together! :Good point! One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *In Asgard form, Moria could split his ship/island in two by punching it :Okay, but we'll have to note that bit. One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Don Krieg can lift a large boat in the air with one hand with little effort Who doesn't: *Anyone who just knocked another around: Kuro, Eneru... Heck Nami does this all the time to people should we include her as Super-Strong? *Having Muscles: Why Patty is not here. *Appearing unbeatable: Moria... Eneru... Krieg. Appearing unbeatable doesn't count. Trying to clear things up here before everyone the SHs met gets named. The Yonkou, Will of D. Their getting removed until we know for sure. Same goes for Shichibukai (Moria doesn't show any signs of SS... ). To date I'd only include Mihawk and Kuma but Kuma's is just Devil Fruit power based and Mihawk for obivous reasons. For now, levae them off. One-Winged Hawk 11:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :General note: Its already been stated Usopp is as strong as a normal human being and that will never change due unbalancing of the SH power. The SHs are not all SS. I don't want to see any such remark again... And Robin... She isn't SS either, each of her arms has the strength of her arm, which is only as strong as a normal woman's arm. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 22:10, 21 January 2008 (UTC) : Franky ... ::1. Took two large stone pillars and wielded them like nunchucks with no effort ::2. Punched Nero through the ceiling of Puffing Tom. (That's the ceiling of pure steel, al well as walls) ::3. Later breaking the side of Puffing Tom and pushing it all the way to the other side. :::Thank you, thats all I want to see! One-Winged Hawk 18:22, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Can Chopper really be classified as a character with SHS ??! 01:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC)